Al borde de la Paranoia
by Natty Potter
Summary: Cuando dos chicas toman una desición... y ponen a Hogwarts patas arriba... Cumplen lo que TU quiras!!! XDDD r/r!!!!


Se ve un fondo totalmente blanco con 2 sillas de rudecitas con 2 niñas girando en ellas 

Dalia:-Vomita-

Natty: JA TE GANE!! vomitaste 

Dalia: U_U ya son 3 veces seguidas que pierdo, no es justo T__T

Natty: al menos no eres una perdedora en kapuchin ¬¬ como yo U_U

Dalia: YA ME ABURRI DE JUGAR A ESTO!!

Natty: Entonces digámosles a los que están leyendo estoy que rayos hacen aquí n_n!

Dalia: Si!! es mejor..creo que volveré a vomitar-Dalia se va corriendo al baño, y se escuchan sonidos extraños-

Natty: O.O! ya que Dalia está ejem... ocupada yo  les voy a explicar el por que de la existencia de este fic... bueno ustedes den ideas de escenas graciosas y nosotras las ponemos, pero tienen que ser muy buenas

En eso vuelve  dalia, esta vez con un balde y con la cara algo morada

Dalia: Exacto-Vuelve a vomitar-Y el autor que haga la escena mas graciosa, podrá aparecer en el fic.....Natty necesito alguna pastilla-Vuelve a vomitar-

Natty: -aparece unas tabletas de quién sabe donde- toma estas! te van a servir

Dalia:-tomándoselas- Como se llaman estas pastillas, saben como a...ciruela

Natty: Ciruelax ^^

Dalia: Se pone pálida-Necesito ir al baño...

Natty: Ups, bueno jeje! ^^U, ahí les va el fic!

Dos chicas, con uniformes de escuela católica y mochilas a la espalda iban caminando hacia sus respectivas casas, después de un duro día de colegio...

Natty: Esa profesora... YA NO LA AGUANTO!!! es una puñetera!!!

Dalia: Si!! Solo estábamos haciéndole un cambio de look a la sangrona de la Gabriela "tengo mil pololos" Olivares!! Nada malo!!  ¬¬

Natty: y poniéndole unos cuantos chinches en el asiento, pero como siempre nos castigan por tonterías U_U

Dalia: oye que es eso!!-Dalia y Natty se acercan a una tienda bastante rara

Natty: no lo se... me parece conocida... 

Dalia: Entremos tal vez vendad dulces ^^

Entraron a la tienda bastante añeja, y se acercaron a un anciano

Dalia: Disculpe abuelo!!

Abuelo: NO me digas abuelo niñata ¬¬

Dalia: Bueno anciano, no vende dulce'??

Natty: si, tenemos hambre ya que pasamos una hora limpiando pupitres!!!

**Anciano o Abuelo**: No, no vendo dulces, y no es mi culpa que tengan hambre despues de limpiar pu...T_T-EL abuelo ve que Natty y Dalia no le hacían caso, mas bien estaban tomando todo lo que veían-Hey!! niñas dejen eso!!

**Dalia**:Natty vámonos este viejo nos puede vender dulces rancios ¬¬-

natty: Si, aunque pasemos por la heladeria, tengo mucha hambre...-De pronto les suenan las tripas-

Dalia: Si...-Dalia fija la vista en una lámpara del estante derecho- Que es esa lámpara dorada de ahí *-*!!!

natty: no tengo idea pero es muy bonita ^^!

Natty y dalia se acercan a la lámpara

Dalia: La voy a tomar y salimos corriendo de aquí

Natty: y si nos cacha-

Dalia: La devolvemos..a las una...a las dos...a las tres..

Ambas chicas salen corriendo de la tienda, sentándose en unas bancas,

Natty: ahora que hacemos con la lampara-

Dalia: No se, pero mira no le encuentras muy parecida esta lampara a la de ese  personaje con el mono ^^

Natty: si!!! está linda! pero... ahora que hacemos con ella? O_o

Dalia: Ya se, limpiémosla!!-Dalia empieza a limpiarla con la manga de su camisa...cuando un enorme genio sale de ahí--.

Genio: ahum!!! oigan niñotas! para que me han despertado?

Dalia: O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

natty: O_O!!! el genio de la lámpara!!! eh... nos vas a conceder deseos ^^

Genio: -el genio pareció meditarlo, fijándose en la cara de las niñas-Si, tres deseos-Gruño-

Dalia: POR CADA UNA ^^

Genio: No!! tres para las dos ¬¬!

Natty: no! mira yo compre este reglamento de los genios cuando fuí a infantilandia y dice que por cada persona tienes que conceder un deseo. jeje! 

Genio: O.o ejem..si pero ustedes no me mandan ¬¬!!! Así que tres para las dos ¬¬ eso o nada niñitas

natty: hmmm 5!

Genio: 3!

Natty: 5!

Genio:4! ¬¬

natty y dalia: está bien U_U

genio: apúrense, pidan sus deseos que no tengo todo el día!

Dalia: Epa!!! que no te puedes ir hasta que no te pidamos los cuatro deseos ¬¬!

genio: U_U maldito reglamento... está bién, está bién, ya hablen!!!

Dalia: Sabes me encantaría ser una bruja ^^

Natty: si!!! a mi también! te imaginas a quiénes podríamos ver? *-*

Dalia: a Cedric Diggory!! ^^

Natty: em..ese esta muerto ¬¬

Dalia: Verdad ^^U

Natty: Ah....A Sirius Black!!

Dalia: Si!!! Entonces nuestro deseo es!!

Natty: nuestro primer deseo es ser brujas e ir a hogwarts en el mismo año que harry potter *-*

Genio: Dijeron Harry Potter?? ese que venció a Voldemort??

natty: si!!! ahora nos lo vas a conceder o no?

Genio: De acuerdo esperen-El Genio dio dos palmadas con las manos, y las chicas aparecieron en una oficina muy extraña, que tenia un fenix en una percha-

Natty: donde estamos? me parece que he visto esto antes...

Dalia: No!! nos trajiste con la directora ;_____; pensé que eras nuestro amigo!

Genio: Directora?? Por Dios, aparte de enana, ignorante ¬¬!!!

Dalia: No me vengas con mi porte ;____; no es mi culpa ser baja

Natty: si! he visto a genios más altos que tu!!!

Dalia: Bueno si no es de la Directora es de,,,, ese viejito barbudo!! como se llamaba!! ^^

Genio: SI ese!!- Dijo el genio con cara de ilusion-

Natty: Gandalf!!

Dalia: SI!! ese mismo

Genio: ustedes son unas ignorantes!!!ese es del señor de los anillos!!!

Dalia: Entonces no es de Gandalf?? ?__?

Natty: si no es Gandalf...quién es???

Genio: -se pasa una mano por la cara-

???: Mia!!!

Natty y Dalia: No puede ser!!!ES!! ES!!

Genio: Si!! Ese mismo!!

Natty y Dalia: Santa Claus!!!!!

El desconocido y el Genio se caen de espalda

Natty: No, no es papa noel!! papa Noel no usaria esa ropa tan fea ¬¬!

Dalia: si!!! 

Natty: Debe se de esos Santa claus falsos que piden dinero ¬¬

Dalia: hora alguien nos puede decir quién es esta maldita oficina!!!

Genio: ESCUCHENME NIÑATAS!! ESTA PERSONA Es NI MAS NI MENOS QUE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!!

Dalia: QUE QUIEN!!! NOS ESTAS MOLESTANDO VERDAD!!! QUIEN TENDRIA UN NOMBRE TAN FEO!!

Natty: Sabia que no podriamos confiar en ti T_T!!!

Genio: Es el director de Hogwarts!!-El Genio saco el primer libro de Harry Potter-Ven este mismo!!

Dalia y Natty: oh!!!!!! Wow!!! Siempre lo supe O.O estaba..probándolos..

Genio y Dumbledore: SI seguro ¬¬-

Dumbledore: Bien ahora, veo que quieren ingresar a Hogwarts-Ambas asienten- Entonces deben ver primero un video sobre la historia de Hogwarts

Natty: Como el libro?

Dumbledore: Si pero este es mas moderno-hace aparecer un video- y ahora ***_Clik_*******

**"La historia de hogwarts"**

Dalia y Natty sacaron unas cabritas (de donde O.O) y empezaron haber la película......después de una hora, Dalia estaba dormida y Natty intentaba no cerrar los ojos

"Y esta historia se acabo" 

Natty: QUE!! POR FIN!!

Dalia: Ya era hora ¬¬

Dumbledore: Síganme niñatas ¬¬

Dumbledore el genio y las chicas salieron del despacho-..

Continuara.......

Natty: Eeeeh, Dalia, aquí a mi costado está en recuperación, no se preocupen n_ñ

Dalia: ¬¬! Me diste laxante!

Natty: ups! :p

Dalia: Bueno dejen sus reviews, sus escenas!

Natty: y ya saben, a la mejor escena graciosa... lo ponemos en el fic! Y cuando manden sus reviews,  diríjanse  las dos ^^

Dalia: Si! Bueno a dios, O.O!!! me voy al  baño!


End file.
